


something blue

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: a wedding





	something blue

It often seemed impossible that day to day life might continue within the walls of the last university between invasions and sicknesses and a real actual dragon, but it always managed to. And with day to day life came day to day responsibilities, which right now meant Blue J watching over their numerous younger siblings while Red Jack was off doing whatever he was doing to stop the latest cataclysmic event. Blue J felt a little frustrated to be stuck here and not more actively helping, but keeping all the oni children safe and out of trouble was probably as difficult as fighting a dragon, and besides, Benjamin was keeping them company. The young wizard was currently being tackled to the ground by three small but surprisingly strong bodies. 

"Hey, hey, get off him!" Blue J commanded, affect a little ruined by the laughter seeping into their words. Ben grinned up at them from the floor as the oni rolled away, reaching a hand up. Blue J tangled their fingers with Benjamin's, a much practiced gesture, and pulled him back up. 

"My hero!" Benjamin exclaimed, leaning in for a kiss on Blue J's cheek. They blushed just a little, though it grew stronger as their siblings made various sounds of disgust. 

"Ah, be quiet," they mumbled, ruffling the nearest's hair. He stuck his tongue out in response. 

Another tugged at Blue J's sleeve. "Are you in love? Are you gonna get married? Can I come?"

Blue J's blush intensified and Benjamin let out peals of laughter. "Uh, I- yeah I.. I love him, uh… I dunno about the other thing…" 

"When you're in love you're married, you have to!"

"You don't _have_ to, but…" Blue J glanced over at Ben, who looked back at them fondly. "I- I mean… if you want to, sometime." 

The little one jumped up and down a little. "I know how to do it. You'll get married now!"

"Right now?" Blue J raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhm! Wait here!"

The little oni grabbed a few of his siblings and started to confer in loud whispers. Blue J looked to Benjamin a little helplessly, squeezing his hand that they still held.

"Sorry, you know how they are, they get an idea-"

Benjamin shook his head, trying not to giggle. "It's alright! I'd be delighted to marry you!" 

"Oh." Blue J looked down at the ground, a smile spreading across their face. "Cool."

The two of them sat on a small wall nearby as they waited for whatever the smaller onis were planning, hands still clasped together, talking about everything and nothing. Blue J really did love their partner, the most important person in the world to them, and just being around him made them so happy. They had almost forgotten the game until another sibling came up and whacked them on the arm.

"Come with me please!" They grinned a missing tooth grin. Benjamin and Blue J followed as the little boy wove through old rubble and between buildings to a little somewhat forgotten courtyard, too far out of the way to be used often. The onis had haphazardly decorated it with shiny pieces of scrap and some flowers and weeds. Blue J had carefully taught them all which plants in the university were safe to touch or even eat, and was glad to see they hadn't seemed to pick anything dangerous.

Two more onis came up to the two of them, holding more flowers and reaching up, not quite tall enough to get to their heads. Blue J and Benjamin shared a fond look before kneeling down, allowing the boys to thread the stems through their hair. There wasn't much logic to their work, and when they stood and looked at each other again both laughed at the odd angles of the flowers poking out every which way. 

"Now come here!" The little mastermind called from the other end of the courtyard. Blue J and Benjamin walked over, swinging their hands between them. They stopped before him and awaited instruction. 

"Ok now you're getting married. Do you love each other?" 

"Yes," the two of them answered at once, confident. 

"And you'll be friends forever?"

"Of course," Benjamin said, looking over at Blue J and smiling.

"Yeah. Always." Blue J smiled back.

"And you'll still hang out with us?"

Blue J laughed. "Yes, we will, promise."

"Alright." The boy mustered a serious face. "I say you're married now. You can kiss if you want but I'm gonna close my eyes." He did just so, scrunching up his whole face to avoid any gross display of affection.

Blue J laughed again, then turned to Ben, who was already looking at them with the softest look in his eyes. Suddenly the moment felt very real. Blue J's heart felt warm, and they thought they would treat the vows they had just taken as irrefutable truth. They would love Benjamin forever, and always be his friend, and together they would share their love and time with everyone they held dear. 

The two of them leant forward at the same time and shared a small kiss. Blue J felt Benjamin smile into it before he threw his arms around the shoulders to pull them in for a tight hug. Benjamin stepped back after only a moment, grinning big and wiping at his eyes. He turned to the little boy. "You can look now, it's safe." He laughed at the oni popping his eyes back open. "You wanna know the best part of weddings?" He asked them, grinning. The boy nodded enthusiastically. "After you get to have a big party!"

The boy cheered, his siblings joining in, and for the rest of the afternoon till dinner time they danced and played and chased each other around the courtyard in the warm spring light.

  
  



End file.
